Malas noticias, El
by SaraAbadeer
Summary: Eleanor, tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva 'vida'. A lo mejor entre pelea y pelea, se enamora... o no. M por insultos y situaciones eróticas. Daryl D./OC Merle D./OC
1. Capítulo 0 Adiós Sociedad

**Hola ya estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, esta vez más meditado y con más tiempo para cada capítulo y blablablá. **

**De nuevo trata sobre un personaje inventado y a la vez inspirado en otros dos mezclados que probablemente veáis rápido. **

**A diferencia con el otro personaje de 'Bad Little Boys' es que no conoce a Daryl ni a Merle ni a ninguno de ellos pese a estar en Atlanta.**

**Y dicho esto os dejo la nueva historia:**

**Espero os guste**

**Capítulo 0**. -Adiós sociedad, hola 'vida' nueva-.

Mi vida antes de aquel día en el que no dijeron que debíamos abandonar la ciudad era sencillamente perfecta. O bueno en ese momento si.

Lo cierto es que un año antes de todo esto había estado internada en un colegio privado en Europa y bueno, a lo mejor me había tirado a uno o dos profesores… y luego está el roce con las drogas… pero eso es otra historia. Mi vida era perfecta, mi madre se había separado de mi padre, un cirujano prestigioso, y ella tenía una firma de ropa la cual estaba en lo más alto y yo, bueno, yo hacía lo que quería.

Un mes antes de aquel día, volvimos a Atlanta para resolver un tema de la herencia de mi abuela. A mi, pues no me hacía mucha gracia, porque aunque sabía que era por un año, en Nueva York tenía mis 'asuntos'. Además me resultaba un lugar no demasiado… interesante.

Ah, si, me llamo Eleanor Marie Zabini. Pelo castaño y liso o rizado en las puntas según el día, hasta media espalda. Ojos marrones, mi madre decía que en cierto modo tenían un deje maligno. Delgada mido uno sesenta y cuatro más o menos por lo que suelo llevar zapatos de tacón, me encantan los zapatos.

Supongo que soy la típica hija de padres ricos que veranea en los Hamptons o en Europa, manipuladora y a la que le cuesta adaptarme a otros estilos de vida. Siempre he jugado sucio además de idear planes retorcidos para conseguir mis propósitos a toda costa… aunque esta vez no me sirvió.

Dejando a un lado mi otra vida centrémonos en qué pasó después.


	2. Capítulo 1 Tanto Sufrir Para Nada

**Por cierto que se me olvidó comentar que TWD no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 1.** –Tanto sufrir para nada-.

Hacía dos días que había llegado al campamento de ese grupo. Un policía, ex-policía, me ayudó a llegar hasta ellos cuando nos encontramos en la ciudad.

Estaba realmente incómoda pues no había podido ducharme, me faltaba un zapato y llevaba un vestido, además de que había perdido la bolsa con mi ropa en Atlanta en uno de los ataques de esos bichos.

Dormía en una tienda de campaña con dos hermanas. Una de ellas había intentado matarme el primer día acusándome de poner en riesgo su vida y no sé qué más.

Encima, me habían encargado tareas como lavar ropa, cocinar ardillas o lo que encontraran y cuidar niños. Vamos a ver, no lo había hecho nunca y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Así lo que conseguí era que todo el campamento menos los niños y dos hermanos que parecían sacados del Harlem, me odiaran.

Finalmente conseguí que me trajeran ropa. 'Ropa', unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes que parecían mangas cortas arrugadas y una chaqueta verde, y bueno, unas botas negras. Guardé el vestido en una mochila, aunque estaba sucio y se había roto.

Ese mismo día decidí que si hacía como que me encontraba mal a lo mejor no tendría que hacer nada. No me sirvió y acabé poniendo la excusa de que iba a aprender a cazar. Así que Rick me comentó que de eso se encargaban los hermanos. Asentí y fui donde ellos, el que parecía mayor me miró con una cara que describiría como pervertido con sonrisa mientras el otro, limpiaba flechas y hacía más con ramitas.

-Ehm… hola, Rick me ha enviado para ayudaros a lo que sea que hagáis-. Me dirigí al otro hermano, el raro que tallaba flechas. Me sentía observada por el otro.

-No gracias, no necesitamos ayuda-. Ni me miró.

-Oh vamos Daryl, no seas tan desagradable con la princesa-. Evidentemente estaba de coña, solo había que oír su tono.

-Ni siquiera voy a molestar es simplemente para no lavar ropa-. Sonreí levemente y el mayor se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa no has oído a mi hermano? No queremos la ayuda de nadie y menos la de una zorra mimada-. Me estaba encarando, no me iba a callar así que me acerqué a su cara.

-Ya, pero es que no os estoy pidiendo que me dejéis os lo estoy afirmando, Rick me ha mandado y punto-. Sonreí.

Él comenzó a reírse y se acercó a mi lo suficiente como para poder contarle los poros, necesitaba espacio vital, pero, no iba a dejarme intimidar por ese tío.

-Mira preciosa, te lo estoy intentando explicar para no ofenderte, así que lárgate a lavar ropa si no vamos a follar o vienes a hacerme algún favor-. Sonreí de lado y le miré directamente a los ojos.

-Quizá en otro momento, ahora si no os importa os acompañaré, y si os importa, me da igual-. Le sonreí y me acerqué a su hermano. –Ehm… ¿Daryl no? Rick me ha dado esto pero no sé como usarlo, me dijo que podrías enseñarme-.

-Si claro…-. Me estaba ignorando, si.

Finalmente salimos al bosque y maté a un caminante como ellos lo llamaban, me manché las manos de su sangre y no pude evitar vomitar un par de veces. Tuve que soportar una serie de obscenidades de Merle. Y bueno cacé una ardilla.

Había conseguido no vomitar y comer algo, también perdieron a Merle en Atlanta y Daryl estaba como desaparecido, solo quería ir a buscarle y eso hizo. Fue a la cuidad con Rick y algunos más del grupo de los cuales no conocía el nombre. Volvieron por la noche sin mucho éxito.

También al parecer Andrea y Amy me echaron de la tienda y me tuve que ir a la única libre, la de Daryl. En principio él dormiría en la calle y me dejaba libre la tienda, pero cuando empezara a hacer frío dormiría dentro. Realmente no hablábamos para nada más que los temas de caza.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a todo esto, seguía sin hablar con nadie más que con Daryl y para lo justo. Supongo que escaquearse de hacer las tareas me había coronado como la 'Reina del Camping'.

La primera vez se lo oí a la mujer de Rick, Lori y evidentemente no me callé la boca, lo que produjo una pelea en la que sorprendentemente salió en mi defensa Daryl y más tarde Rick.

Por la noche nos dijeron como irían los turnos de lavar y cocinar y me preguntaron si quería hacer un turno y acepté. No sé porqué, pero acepté.

Cuando terminé mi turno y me fui a la tienda me encontré a Daryl dormido. No llevaba camiseta y estaba recostado con una botella de whiskey en la mano, sonreí e inconscientemente me fijé en su torso y me di cuenta de que era sexy. Seguía mirándole hasta que movió su mano en frente de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-. No parecía enfadado pero tampoco estaba cómodo, se puso la camiseta y le dio un trago a la botella.

-No, estaba mirando a ver si estabas dormido o no-. Era una excusa barata y mala lo sé.

Me ofreció la botella, no respondí seguía como tonta.

-Es verdad, no creo que quieras beber del mismo sitio que yo-. Ahora era un tono sarcástico.

Le arrebaté la botella y le di un trago, no era el mejor que había probado pero me gustaba. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa o una mueca divertida o algo así.

-Vaya, te gusta ¿eh?-.

-Ahora mismo bebería hasta vodka-. Reí y él, para mi sorpresa, hizo lo mismo.

Pasamos la noche hablando sobre nosotros y nuestros gustos en bebidas, pero bueno, algo era algo.

-¿Fumas?-. Me ofreció un cigarro.

Asentí y lo cogí, él me acercó un mechero y le di una gran calada.

-Dios… no recordaba como sabía-. Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Terminamos de fumar y seguimos hablando hasta que en un momento de silencio se me pasó por la cabeza besarle, vale no, era mala idea. Dejé pasar el tema y fui a dar una vuelta por el campamento.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego cuando se escuchó un grito. Amy… luego pudimos observar que era algo más…


End file.
